A Yugioh 5dxal Christmas Story
by K8wolfx
Summary: The holidays are here! Your favorite characters are spending time with each other for Christmas! (Thanks to all my friends. This is a Christmas present in the form of a fanfic. Merry Christmas!)


**I want to wish everyone a Happy Holiday! I wrote this fanfic for my friends, for Christmas, and even for the characters themself because they always gave me hope, fun, card games, everything a yugioh fan could hope for. And the same applies to all of you...**

* * *

**Yugioh Timeline**

There was a cool, crisp, breeze rolling around the city. Of course it was freezing; we got about 5 inches of snow on Christmas Eve. I was walking over to Yugi's place for Christmas. Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Mai are coming over to celebrate Christmas as well. Kaiba is too busy to come over for Christmas but it's not like we expected him or Mokuba to come over anyways.

I stopped in front of the Game shop, shivering. The shop was closed for Christmas. It's not really much of a surprise. After all, everyone is closed for this holiday. Even in the afternoon. I knocked on the door and wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. There was some shouting before Mr. Mutou came rushing over to the door.

"Hi Tea," He greeted me. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too." I replied. "May I come in?"

Mr. Mutou stepped aside, "Ah, yes, you must be frozen out there. Please come in. Everyone else is already here."

I rushed in. No way was I going to stay outside. I walked towards to the back of the shop where Yugi lived and almost ran into Tristan. "Tea, you're here!"

"Hey Tristan," I smiled.

"Everyone was wondering whether you were going to show up." He said. He gazed over his shoulder and spoke to the others. "Hey guys, Tea is here!"

I walked into the room and saw the others sitting down by the Christmas tree. Yugi stood up and offered to take my coat. "Glad to have you here Tea."

"I would've been here sooner if it weren't for the weather." I explained, slipping off my jacket and mittens. "I had to walk in it."

"I could have given you a lift." Mai said. She was sitting in between Joey and Serenity.

"That's fine." I held out the Christmas presents I had been hanging onto and gave them to the corresponding people. "Here are everyone's Christmas presents."

"Oh you shouldn't have." Serenity said. "I didn't know we were going to give presents to each other."

"Yeah," Duke agreed. "I thought we said no presents."

"Well, I'm sorry but I really wanted to hand you guys something." I said. "You guys mean a lot to me."

"That's fine." Joey opened up his present and his face lit up. "Whoa! It's awesome!"

"What did you get?" Duke asked, peering over Joey's shoulder.

"It's a Red Eyes Black Dragon T-shirt! And it even has my name on the back!" He stood up and gave me a hug. "Thanks Tea."

Mai opened up her present next. "Wow! This is so thoughtful." She held up the paper. "A spa day treatment! I've needed this for a while."

"You're welcome."

Duke opened up his afterwards. "Dice jewelry? You know, this could actually come in handy."

"Yeah, I figured you might want to tell people about Dungeon Dice Monsters so I figured that might attract the attention."

"Thanks Tea!"

Tristan opened up his present and smiled. Without another word, he laid it down in his lap and smiled. "Thanks Tea!"

"Wait," Serenity walked over to Tristan. "What did she give you?"

Tristan's face flushed. "W-What? Nothing!"

Unfortunately, Serenity saw. It was a picture frame with a picture of Serenity in it. "Wait a minute. Why did he get a picture of me?"

Duke also took a look at it. "Hey it does get your good side."

Serenity gave him a look, though I couldn't quite tell what she was thinking. I glanced over at Tristan and said, "Anything you want to confess to her?"

"Fine," He stood up and said, "I have a crush on you Serenity."

"You what!?" Joey nearly leaped out of his chair. Mai held him back in case Joey was planning on attacking Tristan. "You have a crush on my baby sister?"

"What?" Tristan said defensively. "She's adorable."

"Aw, that's so sweet Tristan!" Serenity said. "Unfortunately, I have to say no. I don't feel like dating anyone right now."

"Has Kaiba turned you into a self-loving egotistic idiot?" Duke asked. "I mean, you work at KaibaCorp so you probably have some kind of KaibaCorp attitude."

"No!" Serenity said. "Kaiba is a good boss who pays well and minds everyone's business. I would appreciate you not talking about him like that."

"Oh man, she's been pulled over to the dark side." Joey groaned. Serenity walked over to Joey and slapped him.

"You can open your gift now Serenity." I reminded her.

"Oh, right, sorry for being so rude!" She exclaimed. She reached for her gift and opened up the envelope I had for her. Her face light up. "Two tickets for a tour around Domino City!"

"I thought it might be nice if you got to see the city without loads of KaibaCorp work stacked on your desk." I explained. "Didn't you tell me a few weeks back that you were hoping for a vacation soon?"

"Yeah I remember." Serenity beamed. She threw her arms around me. "Thank you so much Tea! Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'd be honored." I could see Tristan and Duke slouching from disappointment.

"I guess that means I'm last." Yugi announced. He unwrapped his gift and opened up the box. He held up the article of clothing that was hidden inside the box. "Oh…uh…what's this?"

"It's a T-Shirt." I said. "I figured that since the pharaoh is gone, you might want something to remember him by. So I made this myself."

He unfolded the T-Shirt to reveal a black T-shirt with a symbol of the Millennium Puzzle on the front and the name Atem on the back. "Whoa. This is the most amazing gift I've ever gotten."

He walked over to me and stopped three inches away from me and gave me a hug. I was surprised at first but I accepted it and hugged him back. He whispered, "I love you Tea."

I blushed. He said the words I've been waiting for him to say. I couldn't believe it "Love you too, Yugi."

* * *

**GX Timeline**

"Oh come on!" Jaden complained, staring out of the hallway window. "It's snowing outside!"

"What's wrong with the snow?" Mindy asked him. "Snow is fun to play in! You can make snow angels, igloos, snowmen…"

"Uh, it's not that." Syrus protested. "I mean come on, everyone loves the snow."

"Hmph. I don't really care about the snow." Chazz muttered crossing his arms over his chest. "It's just snow. It's nothing to really get super excited over."

"I'm starting to wonder if you've ever even played in snow before." Blair questioned Chazz. When he ignored her she just sighed.

"Jaden's upset because we still have to go to school even though we got snow last night." Bastion explained. "It's bad enough that we can't spend Christmas with our parents but we can't even enjoy the snow?"

"Exactly!" Jaden agreed. "Why do we have to sit in a boring classroom all day when we could be out playing in the snow?"

"I don't know, maybe it's something about education and learning." I said.

"Alexis is right." Jasmine chimed in. "Though I do wish I could play in the snow a little, we came to this island for education. You _do_ want to become the next greatest duelist, don't you Jaden?"

Jaden smiled. "Are you kidding me? Of course I want to become the next greatest duelist! But I can take a break and enjoy life for a little bit, can't I?"

"Not with your grades." A voice behind us said. We turned around to see Crowler frowning at us. "You guys need to get to class before the bell rings. Go now!"

"Geez, you have to ruin everything, don't you?" Jaden complained. Crowler didn't say anything but gave him a stern look. Jaden sighed. "Fine, let's go to class."

* * *

"I've been thinking." I said aloud. Mindy, Jasmine, Blair, and I were still walking in the halls, trying to find our way to class.

"What is it Alexis?" Mindy asked.

"Do you think we could go outside and enjoy the snow after classes?" I wondered. "I mean, Jaden is right. We need to enjoy life a little bit. Maybe just for one day…"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Blair agreed.

"We just need to inform the boys about our idea." Jasmine said. "I'm sure they'd like to know about this."

"Of course," I approved. "How about after classes, we invite the boys to come with us and enjoy the snow. Can I count on you guys to spread the word to the others?"

"You can count on me, Alexis!" Blair exclaimed.

"I suppose I could help." Mindy said.

Jasmine thought for a moment before answering. "Oh what the heck; I'll do it."

"Then it's settled." I announced. "Let's run to class. I don't want to be late."

We ran down the hallway hurriedly.

* * *

So we told the guys about our plan and met outside in the woods after class. The leaves had fallen off of the trees and have been replaced by blankets of snow covering the bark wherever it can. The snow accumulated on the ground seemed to glisten whenever the sun came out. But it was dark outside and the snow was covered by our footprints. Just when we thought the guys wouldn't show up, they came rushing outside to meet up with us.

"There you are," Syrus said. "We were worried you weren't going to show up."

"_We?" _Jasmine exclaimed. "We were standing here waiting for you to show up! What took you guys so long?"

"You told us to meet you in the woods." Bastion explained. "You never said _where _we had to meet you in the woods. We came outside and spent minutes trying to find you."

"It felt like hours." Chazz said. "If we hadn't seen the tracks you made in the snow, we probably wouldn't have found you."

"That makes sense." I said. "Sorry."

"No problem Lex." Jaden smiled. He picked up some of the snow on the ground and rolled it into a ball. "Anyone want to have a snowball fight?"

"I don't really feel like-" Mindy started. However, she stopped talking when a snowball smacked her in the face causing a huge splat.

"My bad," Jaden said, not really sounding any bit apologetic. "I meant to aim that at someone else."

"Hey bro!" Syrus called out to Jaden. When Jaden turned his head in Syrus's direction, he received snowball thrown in his face. Syrus started laughing.

From there, a huge snowball fight broke out. Jaden kept throwing at snowballs at everyone. Syrus and Bastion threw them at each other and at Mindy and Jasmine. Mindy and Jasmine tried their best to dodge the attacks but ended up throwing snowballs at Bastion and Syrus. Blair was having just as much fun as Jaden was. I threw some at whoever was closest to me. Chazz was getting mad at Jaden so he threw snowballs at Jaden. At one point, Jaden pulled me behind a tree and gave me a kiss. His lips were warm.

"Sorry, you looked a little cold." Jaden said. "Merry Christmas!"

I smirked at him. Within a second, I made a snowball and threw it at him. It splattered all over his hair. He seemed surprised at first but he smiled and threw snowballs at me. We continued to throw snowballs at each other for the rest of the evening until we all went inside and got some sleep.

* * *

**Yugioh 5ds Timeline**

The first flakes of winter blew throughout New Domino on Christmas Day. It snowed about 7 inches this Christmas and, trust me when I say this but, it is no fun walking through it. The streets and sidewalks are still covered in snow. As I walked over to Yusei's place, I saw D-Wheels get stuck on the street. Their tires were most likely worn out. Leo, Luna and I were walking over to where Yusei, Jack, and Crow lived to celebrate Christmas.

"Brr! It's so cold out here!" Leo whined, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm.

"Don't worry Leo," Luna reassured him. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"It's just so cold." Leo complained. "I bet we'd get there a lot quicker if we took our Duel Boards!"

"But it's too icy." I said. "We're just going to have to walk over there. Even if it is in this deep snow."

Leo pouted, but he didn't say anything and we continued walking. After a few minutes, we arrived at their place and I knocked on the door. Crow greeted us at the door. "Hey guys, come on in."

We gladly walked in. The room was much warmer than what it was outside. Yusei was helping Jack by modifying his duel runner. When they heard us walk in they turned their attention to us. Yusei said, "Akiza, Leo, Luna; what are you guys doing here?"

"It's Christmas!" Leo shouted. He rushed down to where they were standing. "We'd rather celebrate Christmas with you guys."

"Fine by me," Jack said, even voiced. "Just stay away from my ramen."

"You haven't eaten yet?" I asked.

"No. We kind of just got up." Yusei explained. He continued to work on Jack's runner.

Crow started talking. "So…how bad is the weather out there?"

"Terrible!" Leo said. "I could barely tell if my ears were still attached to my head!"

"Quit complaining." Jack told him. "It's probably not that bad outside."

"You haven't even gone outside yet." Luna reminded him.

This brought out a huge argument between Jack and the twins. I walked over to Yusei, who was putting the finishing modifications on Jack's runner. "Are these just daily modifications or are these to help with the snow?"

"Actually they're a little bit of both." Yusei replied. "Jack wanted to go on ride around on his duel runner so I'm fixing it up for him."

I nodded. I didn't really know what else to say. Yusei finished working on Jack's runner and stood up. "I suppose this means you're not spending time with your parents this Christmas?"

"I still respect them for who they are and what they've given me," I said cautiously. This was always an uncomfortable topic. "But I don't spend too much time with them around the holidays. They rejected me because of my powers and…well…"

"I'm sorry." Yusei apologized, looking at me for the first time today. "This must be a painful subject for you."

"Thank you, but it's alright." I said. We were left in silence for a while before I asked, "If it's not too much to ask, do you ever think about your parents around the holidays."

I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't read at the moment but before I could figure it out he said, "Yes. I sometimes wonder what it would be like if father and my mother were still alive…but…"

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I guess it's a painful subject for you as well."

"It's a painful subject for all of us." He reminded me. "Jack, Crow and I all lost our parents in the Zero Reverse. You were rejected by yours. But we need to embrace the good things that came out of that and use that to our advantage to exceed in the future."

"I suppose it did make us stronger and more independent," I said aloud. "But I can tell that you, just like the rest of us, miss them."

"I'm human. I'm probably always going to miss them." He said. "I'd always think about them whenever I felt lonely."

"Well, don't worry. You won't be alone." I leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "You've got all of us with you and we'll be by your side through thick and thin."

Yusei gave me a smile that made my heart flutter every time he gave it. He seemed like he wanted to say something more but we were interrupted by Crow. "Hey, have you guys seen Jack's jacket lying around?"

"No," Yusei said, "Why?"

"He tried to prove to Leo that it wasn't really that cold outside," Crow started, "but he looks like he's shivering. I kind of feel bad for him."

"Well, let's find it before he turns into an icicle." Yusei stated. Crow, Yusei and I searched the place for Jack's jacket.

* * *

**Yugioh Zexal Timeline**

"It's a shame that Hart has to be sick on Christmas." I said unhappily.

"Don't worry Tori," Yuma reassured me. "He's only sick. It's not like when he had the Barian powers during the World Duel Carnival."

"I know," I replied, "But on Christmas of all days?"

"Don't over think it." Bronk told me. "We'll be over there within a few minutes anyways. Maybe he's feeling better."

We were heading over to where Kite and Hart lived to see how Hart was doing and to sing a few Christmas songs. Yuma, Bronk, Rio, Shark, Cathy, Caswell, Flip, and I were all concerned for Hart and felt sorry for Kite having to take care of his little brother on a holiday. We hoped this would make them feel better; or at least make Hart happy.

"Brr, why do we have to walk there?" Cathy complained. "It's freezing!"

"Don't worry; it's not too cold out here." Rio stated, "And like what Bronk said, we'll be over there in a few minutes."

Caswell and Flip were hugging each other, both of their teeth chattering. Flip said, "Yeah. Sure. It's not frigid put here at all!"

"Guys relax," Rio warned them.

"Says the girl who has all sorts of ice monsters inside her deck," Caswell pointed out.

"Look," Shark said, "you don't want to be messing with Rio when it comes to the cold. Also, we're almost there so quit complaining or I'll have to make you stop complaining."

Caswell and Flip put on the most innocent faces I've ever seen and said, "Yes sir!"

"You two aren't cold?" Cathy asked. "I swear it's like a winter wonderland out here!"

"Oh! Should we sing that for a Christmas song?" I asked.

"Maybe," Yuma replied. He stopped walking and looked up at the Heartland Tower standing before us. "Hey guys! We're here!

* * *

We took the elevator up to Hart's room and arrived to see Hart lying in bed, asleep, and Kite standing by his bed looking down upon his little brother. When Kite noticed our presence he looked up with his light blue-gray eyes and gave a serious expression. "Yuma?"

"Is that Yuma?" Hart's eyes snapped open and he sat up to look in our direction. "Hey Yuma! What are you doing here?"

"We found out you were sick and we came to see how you were doing." Yuma explained. He then gestured to the rest of us who were standing in the room. "These are a few of my friends."

"Why are they here?" Kite asked.

"Um, we're here to sing Christmas songs." I admitted sheepishly. I was worried that Kite might not approve of this many people in the same room as Kite.

Kite gave a look to his little brother, searching for his approval. Hart answered, "Don't worry, if they're friends of Yuma, they can stay."

"Fine," Kite agreed.

"Are you feeling better?" Yuma asked Hart.

"Yeah, a little," Hart replied. He observed us curiously. "What Christmas songs were you going to sing?"

We all looked at each other in question. None of us came to a conclusion on which song to sing. After about a minute of silence Bronk stated, "Well, we were wondering what songs you might want us to sing?"

Hart thought about this. "Hm. Are there any songs about angels that you guys can sing?"

"Angels?" Caswell asked. "I think I know one about angels." He glanced at everyone in the room and asked, "Do you guys know the song 'O Holy Night'?"

"Yeah," Rio, Cathy, and I replied.

"I think I've heard of it." Flip said.

"Sure, let's sing it." Yuma and Bronk said. Yuma turned to look at Shark, who hadn't said anything about the song. "Hey Shark, are you going to sing it with us?"

Shark shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really feel like singing."

Rio walked over to him and gave him a pleading look. "Please Reginald. It's Christmas!"

Shark groaned. "Ugh. Fine, okay, I'll sing."

So we started to sing the song "O Holy Night." I personally think it's a beautiful song. I could tell that Hart and Kite felt the same because they relaxed a little and even Kite gave a small smile after seeing how much Hart was enjoying it. When we finished we said, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Hart yawned and lied down in his bed. Kite pulled up the covers over his little brother and walked over to us. "Since it made my brother happy I suppose I owe you a thank you."

"No problem." Yuma replied.

"Since Hart's sleeping now, I suggest you guys show yourselves out." Kite demanded.

"Merry Christmas," We repeated ourselves and walked to the elevator to exit the Heartland Tower.

* * *

**Twas the day this was posted**

**That meant Christmas was almost here**

**To everyone who writes fanfic**

**We shall bring good cheer**

**Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
